Scar
by HermioneRon 4ever
Summary: It's the end of the war, and Ginny searches for Harry after seeing Voldemort vanquished. Before 7 came out. HG Oneshot.


A/N: Just something I decided to write. Enjoy!

Ginny sprinted through the trees, grinning and trying not to wince as she clipped her arms on the branches.

"Harry! You did it! He's gone! For good this time! Harry!" Her eyes darted all around the trees, trying to find Harry. She slowed down into a fast jog. "Harry! Where are you?" Ginny stopped. The hill in front of her was definitely the place where she had seen Voldemort rise into the air and vanish just moments before. Harry should have been near by. She cautiously walked up the hill, wary of any lingering Death Eaters. She didn't expect any, they had all been killed along with Voldemort, save for the few who hid or ran away during the fight. Ginny reached the tip of the hill and looked around

"Harry!" She yelled again. Her happiness was slowly evaporating. Did he leave again, as he had a year ago? Had Ron and Hermione left also? "Ron? Hermione!" She heard movement behind her. She turned to see Ron carrying a limp Hermione. Ginny ran down to him. "Ron, thank goodness. She's not..." Ron shook his head. A deep gash ran from the edge of his mouth to his eye.

"I have to get her help, though. Have you seen Harry?"

"No, I'm trying to find him though." Ron frowned.

"Hmm, well keep looking, he should be here. I'm going." And Ron disappeared carrying Hermione. Ginny turned again and climbed back up the hill.

"HARRY! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?"

And then she saw it. Down the hill, into the brush, someone lay at the foot of a tree. They weren't moving. "NO!" Ginny screamed, racing down the hill. She tripped the last couple of feet and landed by the person. It was Harry.

"NO! Harry, don't be dead!" She suddenly remembered the quick flash of green that had appeared right before Voldemort had vanished. She tried desperately to keep her tears in. She never cried! "No," she moaned, a couple tears falling despite her tries. She gently turned him over. His eyes were closed, but he was still warm. Ginny forced her shaking hands to his neck to check for a pulse. A sob let out when she felt none. "Harry..." She collapsed on top of him, her head lying on his chest. "Harry, no. Don't leave me." Ginny started sobbing. "I...I love you." She couldn't hear anything; her own sobs filled the air.

After a few minutes, when Ginny's sobs lightened up, she started hearing a whistling. She forced her head up and looked around. A strong wind had started. Odd, Ginny thought. It was completely calm earlier. She watched as leaves from the ground started picking up, and were thrown around in the wind. The leaves started circling above Ginny's head. The leaves lowered so that she could no longer see the outside forest. Her hair whipped around her head violently, and she hid her eyes. Then suddenly, it stopped. The leaves fell straight to the ground, making a little circle around Harry and Ginny. And suddenly, she heard a moan. Her head snapped down, and she saw Harry's hand slowly move toward his head. Ginny moved over and watched in awe as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

Harry cracked his eyes open. Everything was blurry. A figure was next to him. He blinked five times in quick succession, to see clearly. Ginny was staring at him with wide eyes. Harry noticed her eyes were red.

"What...where...have you been crying?" Harry looked at Ginny closely. He heard her let out a sob before being pushed over by a tremendous hug.

"Oh, Harry, I thought you were..." She stopped and pulled Harry to his feet. Harry steadied himself, and looked around. The memories rushed back to him. He had cast The Spell at Voldemort, and then saw a green light in horror and blacked out.

"I'm...I'm not dead?" He looked at Ginny in amazement. She smiled and jumped forward to hug him again, but Harry grabbed her arms. Ginny looked at him questioningly. The end of Harry's mouth twitched in a half-smile, and he slowly pulled her into a kiss. Ginny closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Harry saw Ginny's eyes turn from happiness into surprise.

"What?" he asked, cocking his head.

"It's gone!" she said, looking at Harry's forehead, " Your scar"  
End

A/N: Please, tell me if you liked it!  
-HermioneRon 4ever 


End file.
